The present disclosure relates to a display device including a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix and performing a digital drive based on, for example, a differential digital signal, and a method of driving the same, and an electronic unit including such a display device.
FIG. 12 illustrates a configuration example of a typical active matrix display device. The display device includes a data-line group and a gate-line group, and pixels 111 each are disposed at an intersection of a data line in the data-line group and a gate line in the gate-line group to configure a display region 110 (in a region indicated by a broken line). The data-line group is configured of a plurality of data lines D1 to Dn arranged side by side. The gate-line group is electrically insulated from the data-line group, and is configured of a plurality of gate lines G1 to Gm arranged side by side along a direction perpendicular to the data-line group. A data-line drive circuit 112 driving the data-line group and a gate-line drive circuit 113 driving the gate-line group are disposed around the display region 110. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. H9-243998 and 2010-256917 disclose technology for such an active matrix display device.